


Sharing 101 with Tony Stark

by neerapen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't very good at sharing his things, but he manages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing 101 with Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt on tumblr by goldtitaniumman : _"Tony not being very good at sharing his things."_

Hypothetically, Tony knows that Steve is not “his”: Steve is Captain America, a living legend,  _The_  Living Legend.

He can’t privatize Captain America, because 1) he’s a human being; 2)he’s pretty stubborn when it comes to freedom.

But then, Tony knows that some parts of Steve are just  _his_ : when Steve comes to the garage and tries to understand what Tony is building, a smile plastered on his face every time he sees the wonders he dreamed about when he was a kid; when Tony falls asleep somewhere, and Steve wakes him up and gives him a nudge and an order to go to bed; when they are both tired and the others still want to do something, so Steve starts complaining about youngsters and Tony plays along with him (Thor finds them extremely amusing and usually says that he is indeed younger than them in spirit).

Yes, Tony isn’t very good at sharing Steve, but he manages.

(Steve is far worse, because he wants to be always around him, and around Barnes too, and Sam Wilson, and the rest of the team, and probably Steve is a bit of a control freak, but Tony gets him, he does, he’ll do the same for each one of them, so when Steve stars talking to him about team dynamics and communication between teammates he listens and he tries to find a solution with him, because he loves him , and loving him is everything).


End file.
